Unnamed USS Voyager command division personnel
The following is a list of unnamed command division crewmembers aboard the . Command division officer in mess hall (2378) This command division officer was at the meeting in the mess hall together with the others crewmembers, when Tuvok was promoted to Lieutenant Commander. ( ) He was in the celebration bustling in the mess hall with brown costume. ( ) He was present on the bridge beside when the Commander Chakotay hallucinated and threw punches at Lieutenant Commander Tuvok on the bridge. ( ) He was in mess hall, when the Captain Ransom performs a solemn ceremony commemorating the dead of his crew. ( ) He was in the mess hall between the alien delegations mixing with the crew of when when it was docked at the Markonian outpost. ( ) He was sitting at the table by the window in the mess hall when Tuvok had space sickness. ( ) He was in the mess hall sitting at the table with Lyndsay Ballard when Neelix brought him a plate of food. ( ) He was walking with a cup in the hand by the window in the mess hall when Commander Chakotay and Captain Janeway saw Icheb's invention. ( ) He appears at the beginning on the bridge and passes in front of Ayala, when goes to his station. ( ) He was in the mess hall between the alien delegations mixing with the crew of for to witness the end of the race. ( ) He, an Asian crewman Maquis operations, and a Starfleet officer were in the mess hall when the Reginald Barclay fake entertained the crew with imitations of the captain. ( ) He was working on the bridge beside Ayala y others other crew members, when The Doctor and Seven of Nine were prisoners of the Lokirrim. ( ) He was on duty on the bridge when the Klingons burst in with phaser shots. ( ) He was working on the bridge beside Ayala, when appeared Q2. ( ) He was present in the mess hall in 2378 when Neelix hosted the lottery for speaking time to relatives on Earth. ( ) He was in the party to celebrate "First Contact Day" where there was an ancient jukebox for playing Zefram Cochrane's favorite music. ( ) Equinox casualty This command division crewman was killed by nucleogenic lifeforms in 2376. ( ) Female bridge officer This command female bridge officer was serving at the aft stations on Voyager s bridge in 2374. ( ) She was at the meeting in the mess hall together with the others crewmembers, when Tuvok was promoted to Lieutenant Commander. ( ) Female command division officer This female Starfleet officer served on board Voyager when it became stranded in the Delta Quadrant. She assisted in the funeral for Crewman Kurt Bendera in the mess hall. ( ) She was among the Starfleet officers who took part in the bets in Tom Paris' Paris Radiogenic Sweepstakes in the holodeck at Chez Sandrine's. ( ) She evades the attack Vidiian, running by the corridor next to Tom Paris and another crewman. ( ) In 2372 she was beside Swinn and was one of many officers who could not keep the mess hall under control without the presence of Neelix, who had merged with Tuvok in a transporter accident. The situation was resolved when Tuvix stepped in to help. ( ) She was among the crewmembers who were left on Hanon IV by Maje Culluh and his Kazon officers. ( ) Later she accompanied Ayala as one of the group's fastest runners, when the crew was left on Hanon IV by Culluh and Seska and encountered the natives on Hanon IV. ( ) This woman command division officer was present at Neelix' Prixin party, standing by Harry Kim. ( ) She was in the mess hall along with Ashmore when Seven of Nine inspected the ship in search of aliens. ( ) Female ensign This female ensign served on board the USS Voyager in 2377, and listened to updates made by Neelix during the second leg of the Antarian Trans-stellar Rally. ( ) Female command division officer (2378) This command division officer served aboard the Voyager in 2378. She was in the mess hall when two Klingons fought for their food. ( ) She was in the conn, when Tom Paris was in command of the ship, after the disappearance of the Captain Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay. ( ) She was working on an aft bridge station when Voyager returned home into the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) }} Female ensign in mess hall This Starfleet ensign served in the command division on board Voyager. She joined fellow crewmembers in the mess hall when Seska and B'Elanna Torres discussed Harry Kim's behavior towards the Delaney sisters. She was also present in the mess hall when Torres, Seska, and Joe Carey planned to make the change with Jaret Otel despite captain's orders. ( ) She passed Torres, Janeway, Tuvok, and Kes in a corridor outside sickbay while a non-corporeal being appeared on board and Captain Janeway, Tuvok, and Doctor Ma'Bor Jetrel shortly after Jetrel was beamed aboard. ( ) She was working on the bridge when the crew discovered a Ford truck drifting in space. After the crew identified the destination and woke up the 37's she was also present when Tom Paris introduced Amelia Earhart to the navigation console. ( ) She visited the mess hall and had a conversation with Ensign when Kes brought salad from the airponics bay. ( ) She visited the mess hall again in 2371. ( ) She had a conversation with a female science officer when Commander Chakotay and Captain Janeway passed her in a corridor. ( ) . http://memory-alpha.org/wiki/User:ThomasHL/PageIII}} Human officer This Human command division officer is one of the first couple of officers transported off the ship by the Nyrian invaders, shortly after exiting a turbolift. ( ) He was at the meeting in the mess hall together with the others crewmembers when Tuvok was promoted to lieutenant commander. ( ) In an alternate timeline, he was in the mess hall during one of Captain Janeway's pep talks to the crew after the ship had suffered heavy casualties. He was standing next to the elderly Human science officer (see below) and could be seen with his arms crossed, and hair unkempt. ( ) Later, he was present at Neelix's Prixin party, standing between The Doctor and another woman when Neelix first looks around at everyone looking at him. ( ) He and fellow officers visited the mess hall in 2377 while Seven of Nine had to face a Tsunkatse match. ( ) He was standing beside an injured crewman, who was on a makeshift cot in Main Engineering. ( ) He, , and William McKenzie, between other crewmembers, were in a meeting at astrometrics to watch the positions of the racers. ( ) He was in the mess hall when Neelix distributed minutes to communicate with the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) In 2378, he celebrated First Contact Day in the mess hall among other crewmembers and stood in a row to bid farewell to Neelix, who left the ship. ( ) was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} Male command division officer This Starfleet officer served in the command division on board Voyager. He passed Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay in a corridor when the two commanding officers went to the cargo bay. ( ) He was present in the mess hall when Quinn teleported all males away. ( ) He went to sickbay along with other injured crewmen. ( ) He appears briefly in the corridor with a blond woman in green uniform. ( ) Male command division officer (2371) This Starfleet command division officer served aboard Voyager when the ship was transported into the Delta Quadrant. He was among the crewmembers who were transported aboard the Caretaker's array and accompanied Captain Janeway when she received a distress call from Tom Paris. Later aboard Voyager, he brought wounded crewmembers off the bridge when the ship was attacked by a Kazon-Ogla ship. ( ) He manned the conn when Voyager was hit by spatial distortions. ( ) He joined fellow crewmembers on the holodeck in the Chez Sandrine program and was talking to a female crewmember when Captain Janeway and Ensign Kim also joined the program. ( ) He took a drink in the mess hall before he visited Sikaris and joined female companions in the marketplace. ( ) He was at the meeting to form teams to find the cause of the micro-fractures in the ship varro. ( ) He appears in the mess hall next to the window, behind B'Elanna Torres while talking to Tom Paris about the Crewman Harren ( ) He, an Asian crewman Maquis operations, and a command division officer were in the mess hall when the Reginald Barclay fake entertained the crew with imitations of the captain. ( ) Mess officer This Starfleet ensign assisted Neelix in serving Janeway, Chakotay, Paris, and Torres Seven of Nine's culinary creations in the mess hall in 2377. When Voyager got sucked into , he and Neelix were thrown to the floor. As they got up, they observed out the window, two ships approach and attack the ship. Later, when Neelix was cooking for the members of Janeway's "alliance", this officer assisted in the process. ( ) Movie theater patron This female command division officer attended a movie screening in Tom Paris' holographic recreation of the Palace Theater in 2377. She was sitting behind B'Elanna Torres and Tom Paris. ( ) .}} Vulcan command division officer This female Vulcan Starfleet officer served aboard the USS Voyager. She was part of the Maquis who met in the mess hall in 2377. ( ) s telepathic crewmembers were put into transporter stasis in .}} 02 Voyager Voyager 01 USS Voyager command division personnel, unnamed USS Voyager command division personnel, unnamed